The present invention relates to collapsible pack kitchens which may be disassembled and self-stored in nested relation within one or more primary components and, in particular, to a modular, sheet metal constructed kitchen including an improved airtight wood stove having an appurtenant hinged water tank and flue-mounted oven.
Ranchers, outfitters and sheepherders, not to mention recreational users, are faced with the problems of living in the outdoors in temporary quarters which must be moved from day to day when following the herd, game or fish. Where terrain allows, trailered vehicles or more permanent base camps may be established and from which spike or temporary camps may be arranged as needed. However, it is desirable that any such camp, temporary or permanent, provide as many conveniences as possible.
In particular and as these conveniences relate to the amenities of eating and warmth, it is desirable that as complete a kitchen as possible be provided, along with an easily controlled and maintained stove/oven. Appreciating the necessity of moving camp, it is also preferable the construction of any such kitchen lend itself to as many modes of transport as possible, be it horseback, trailer, pickup truck or snowmobile. Where such transport means, though, is either a horse, boat or the like, it is especially preferable the camp disassemble to a relatively few number of compact components.
The present invention is therefore directed to a modular self-storing camp kitchen which is usable for the above-mentioned applications, although providing a number of advantages over heretofore known kitchens. In this latter regard, it is to be appreciated a variety of sheet metal constructed modular kitchen components have been developed over the years for use in similar settings. To the extent Applicant is aware of various predecessor stove constructions, a variety of stoves exhibiting ostensive non-warping or non-buckling cooking surfaces may be found upon reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 322,580, 804,596; 1,821,658; and 4,181,116. A variety of collapsible stove constructions may also be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 582,363; 617,122; 700,356; 878,862; 2,129,371; 2,485,667; 2,922,414; and 3,056,396.
The latter stove constructions, however, are directed to non-airtight stoves which are principally concerned with disassembly to as small a package as possible. Accordingly, such constructions are not perceived as lending themselves to airtight operation, which is preferred; particularly because such operation minimizes wood consumption, while maximizing heat transfer and thereby overall reducing the labor expenditure necessary to maintain an adequate firewood supply and operate the kitchen.
Still other components that find use with camp kitchens are appurtenant ovens for baking rolls, pies, etc., and hot water storage tanks which facilitate many other camp chores. In these latter regards, Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,698 which discloses a gas-heated oven. Also various ones of the foregoing stoves disclose multi-compartmented constructions having separate firebox and oven compartments.
As to the stove-mounted hot water tanks, Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,119 which discloses a tank that mounts to an adjacent stove via provided keyhole slots. Such a mounting is perceived as being disadvantageous, though, in that water temperature is controllable only by way of fire size. More often than not, though, it is preferred to maintain as large a fire as possible, while controlling the water temperature at something less than boiling.